Ignition systems for internal combustion engines are known to be based on a high voltage generator, with the aid of which energy originating from the vehicle battery is converted into high voltages, which are applied at a spark gap in order to ignite a combustible mixture in the internal combustion engine. In this process, a current flowing through the step-up transformer is abruptly interrupted, whereupon the energy stored in the magnetic field of the step-up transformer discharges in the form of a spark. Once the stored energy is discharged, the ignition spark is extinguished. Ignition systems are also known in the related art, in which the first voltage generator (“primary voltage generator”) is supplemented by a second voltage generator (“secondary voltage generator”), with the aid of which an existing ignition spark is supplied with electrical energy and may therefore be maintained independently of the stored energy quantity. A system of this type is known, for example, from the related art. Due to the discharge characteristics of the high voltage generator, a current flows, in particular, at the start of the spark discharge, that is so high that the electrodes of the spark gap become eroded. In the process, a spark duration prolonged with the aid of the secondary voltage generator increases erosion.